Road to Ruin
by OhSweetRedundancy
Summary: After Idris, a small town home to Alec, Isabelle, and Jace, is demolished, the three are forced to travel with a mysterious yet eccentric man. What they would all soon realize is that what was a whimsical act on Bane's part would drastically affect the outcomes of an oncoming storm.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note (please read me; I like being read)**__:_

_Hello, I'm OhSweetRedundancy, or OSR._

_I'm really excited about this story, and I hope it turns out relatively well. Before I go into any sort of gushing, please let me make a few important notes. 1) Some of the characters will seem a bit OOC, but this is largely due to the lack of context. They should hopefully make more sense in the future. 2) This story is completely AU and you could perhaps say in another world, which means I've taken some liberties (like you'll see with Idris). 3) I don't have any warnings as of yet, but I reserve the right to add any._

_If you're tired of reading this A/N, then you may skip over the rest. For those of you remaining, I have two more things:_

_1) This story will be divided into three parts with 10 chapters each, so this should be kinda long. If I neglect this story at all and you're interested in it, please nag me (although I am busy)._

_2) I am looking for a beta for this story. More specifically, I'm looking for someone who can spot content errors (and someone who can attack some of my horrendously long and confusing sentences). That's not to say that having an extra set of eyes for grammar, spelling, and the like won't be useful. The pros for being such a beta: you'll get to know what happens long before it does, you get to read chapters before updates, and you get to attack this story mercilessly. The cons for being the beta: you get to put up with me (Muahaha!). So if this interests you, please send me a message._

_3) There's a third; I lied. Constructive criticism is wonderful! Please let me know how I can improve this story and mostly as a writer._

_Thank you!_

_Now onto the story!_

**_VVVVVVVVV_**

_There comes a point where time abruptly stops and confronts you. It draws to a halt, drops its wisened gaze to pin you to the spot, and speaks. Its voice rumbles with power and age, but it's also gentle and comforting, like an elder. Its words are carefully chosen, pronounced with the utmost precision. Time invites you to sit with a polite wave of a hand, and you have no choice but to oblige. This is how you find yourself face-to-face with your past, your present, and your future, with the quickening nature of time, and the questions boiling up and over. It is, however, time that poses the first question. The one that it presented this young man, however, was how he found himself in such a precarious position - and how he intended to proceed from there._

_I suppose I should give you some context, and I should probably start from the beginning._

There was a loud crash outside followed by rattling and creeking. A steady pitter-patter could be heard emanating from the thin roof, and the occasional tink sang from somewhere inside. It was the typical nature symphony heard during the wet months of summer, and accompanying it from somewhere in the overheated building were softened thumps and warm crackling.

Alec took a pause from kneading the dough under his flour-crusted palms, wiped some of the sweat that wouldn't evaporate from his forehead away. It wasn't too terribly hot outside, but the fire and overworked air of the bakery held heat surprisingly well. The storm's moisture just happened to keep the air too wet to absorb anymore water. A breath escaped his parted lips, and he wiped his floured hands on his apron. The dough would have to sit for a while, but that didn't mean he couldn't start on another batch.

So he turned from the counter, but that was shortly before the door chimed merrily, the drumming of the rain outside grew momentarily louder, and a burst of cool air flooded the small building. Inhaling briefly as the fresh yet saturated air washed over him, he turned toward the customer.

"Lucian!" the name came easily, a regular. The client smiled back amicably, eyes lingering long enough to greet but quickly going back to browse the small collection of goods, a longing glint flashing through his eyes. There were small rolls piled up into a grainy hill, loafs lined and stacked neatly, and a few cakes for the richer niche in town. Lucian, however, gave one last yearning glance toward the sweets before speaking.

"Two roles today as usual," he sounded, his voice gruff.

Alec nodded, stealing a quick glance at the man before plucking two from the top. He was taller for someone in the area, but his physique and composure were certainly ordinary. He was thin, his soiled yet soaked clothes clinging to his frame; salt-and-pepper hair dirty from a hard day's work, although it was likely he would be paid little; his eyes were weary, yet they held a flicker of eagerness for the baked goods; and wrinkles gracing his features, a premature indicator of his age.

"Is that everything?" the baker inquired, although he was certain it would be. Very rarely did Lucian or anyone ask for anything more, but there were still those occasions and courtesy to keep in mind.

Lucian nodded his head. "I believe so, Alec. The usual price?"

A head bob in return, the two rolls still in hand. "Two pieces."

The customer dug his hands into his pockets, scouring them for the two coins he was sure he had. It didn't take too long, giving a satisfied "Ah ha!" when he finally fished them out. "Here." He held them out to Alec, so he extended the rolls to him.

The trade went without hitch, but it did bring another customer - this one unfamiliar. So while Lucian scooted past him, eyeing the newcomer suspiciously, the man approached in few fluid steps.

The door clicked close, and the man gave an unreadable smile. "Hello, there," he purred, odd cat-like eyes flitting to the baked goods and back. "I hear you're the baker."

Alec nodded an affirmative, half of his mind working to register what he was saying (although he was certain he was just stating the blatantly obvious) and the other investigating him. Strangers were rare in the small town of Idris, and beyond being an outsider, it was obvious he was from far away. His yellow-green eyes set on a tanned, travelled face - despite the near-constant rain here - his hair dark, rich brown that neared black and barely long enough to be pulled back (although wet strands were poking about), clothing rich purples and blues and appearing soft to the touch were they dry, and ornate sheaths attached to his hips, everything set him apart as an outsider.

Alec then realized he was taking longer than necessary to reply verbally, managing to squeak a quick, "Yes. Yes, it is."

This earned an amused expression from the man. "Do you prepare orders?" he asked, his voice filled with the same humor.

"I don't get asked to do them much, but I suppose I could. Then again, that depends on how much you're asking in how much time," the baker replied. He seemed to be semi-back up to par on with his wits and attention.

"Are three dozen of those rolls doable by the day after tomorrow? I will compensate you sufficiently for the extra time and work."

Alec shifted, pondering. He still had time that day to gather the ingredients for both the normal batch and the man's request. From there he could prepare the day's and then start on his as soon as he could, perhaps half-way through the day.

He would probably have to spend some extra time in the bakery, but it would bring in more money and he had nothing else planned.

It was only after concluding those thoughts that Alec realized how intently, yet how patiently, the newcomer was watching him.

He fidgeted yet again.

"It should be close," he began, forming those words slowly and carefully, "but I think I'll be able to do it."

The corners of the customer's lips twitch upward into a smile and he beams, mouth working again but rapidly. "Fantastic. I can stop by tomorrow to make sure everything's going okay, and I can pay you some in advance. Let me do some mental math real quick…" he trailed off, pupils pointed toward the ceiling as he thought, "… How about 25 gold pieces to start, and I will give you another 50 when they're done?" He dropped his eyes back to Alec -

- who blinked, stunned. "75 total?"

The man nodded, momentarily appearing almost as taken aback as Alec. "Yeah. 75. Look, kid, don't worry. I offered, and I'm more than willing and able to pay. It's fair."

He hesitated, considering for a moment, before conceding. "Fine. Thank you, ahhh…"

"Bane," he offered, now reaching into a bag dangling at his side. "And really, I should be the one who should be thanking you and your little town. We were almost out of rations and had a couple of days left before our destination when this place sprung up out of no where. So we decided to rest and restock."

"I thought you weren't from around here. Where are you from?" Alec jumped on the opportunity to ask the question, internally cheering and triumphant.

Bane just shrugged. "From everywhere and nowhere, really. It's hard to say." He procured a smaller bag that jingled.

The baker felt the victorious bubble in him pop, and he sighed.

"If you're asking where I was born, it was far away. I suppose you could say I've been farther, though."

A blink. Just how far? But he never received the opportunity to ask.

"It's been a long day and journey, and a bed sounds really nice. Is there someplace to stay like an inn or tavern you'd recommend?" He was quick to start the sentence, but slowed considerably as he spoke.

"There are two in town, but I'd say try the one at the end of the street. It'll be easier for you to find, and the owner is much more pleasant. It'll be a bit more expensive, but that doesn't seem to be much of a problem," Alec replied with a point in its general direction.

"Sounds lovely. I suppose I should finally ask your name considering I'm relying on you for those rolls."

"It's Alexander. Er, Alec."

"It's been a pleasure, Alexander," Alec flinched but hoped it wasn't terribly obvious, "and thank you."

His first name was rarely used in its entirety, it held a disappointed connotation for him, yet he refrained from protesting. Bane would be out of the town and most likely never seen there again; it would make very little difference.

With that, Bane poured a handful of coins onto a clean portion of the counter. "I will see you tomorrow." He backed up, and with a wave he departed the small shop.

The thunder rumbled again, but more subdued, and the rain continued to hammer on the roof. With no one else in the bakery to tend to and a mound of dough ready for the crackling oven, Alec started once again on work.

—

The steady fall of rain continued long after sunset and after Alec closed up the bakery for the day. With a few rolls in the bag at his side and the earnings from the day he ducked his head and started up the street. His steps were quick and long, hoping he would make it to the tavern before he became drenched. Luck would be on his side.

Alec's hair was damp as he stepped into the warm, woody smell. An inviting, low hum of chatter filled the room; the grumble of a chair running across the floor, and a welcoming cheer from a far corner welcomed him. A small smile was his response, and he strode toward the familiar crowd.

"You waited up for me." It was an obvious observation, he knew. Why else would they still be there?

A snort in response from the blond man. "We can't let you be swept away by this torrential downpour, now can we?"

"You make it sound like I can't take care of myself, but who would be able to save me? You?" A laugh.

"No, that's right. I might end up scratching this beautiful face, and it wouldn't be worth the risk."

Alec grinned amicably at the man, but opted not to retort. It was his brother, Jace (adopted, but that was never an issue).

"Why are you still standing? Sit," sounded a higher voice from behind him. "And of course, Jace, your 'beautiful face' is much more precious than anything else in the world."

Alec turned his blue eyes to find his sister watching the two amusedly, three rather hefty pints hanging precariously from her hands. So he obliged, seating himself next to Jace as his sister did the same across from them. The drinks thudded loudly on the wooden table, a grounding sound erupting as Isabelle pushed them toward the brothers.

"They're predicting more rainfall this growing season," informed Isabelle before taking a hearty sip. "We just need to hope we don't get too much with the rate it's going now."

"We could always make a lucrative business in houseboats if we need to," suggested Alec with a shrug. His own drink was nestled firmly in his hands and already deemed satisfactorily tasty.

"Or finding new crops that can withstand more water." Isabelle gave him a pointed look, and he glanced over to Jace.

"Things should be fine. Idris has managed water shortages in the past; I'm sure we can deal with water surpluses. Anyway, it'd just mean I'd get more work." He positively beamed at the last sentence, pleased with the idea of the nature of his work - what Alec would call grueling physical labor - and the opportunity to bring more money into the Lightwood's fund.

"The grain supply just needs to stay up."

"And cotton."

—-

Work the next day started off as usual, save the absence of crashing thunder or flashing lightning. The rain, however, was still pattering away. Alec arrived at the bakery early to start preparing fresh goods, moved the stale leftovers to their new home across the small shop, and pulled the prepared ingredients to the work counter.

The pace was normal, most of the necessary pre-opening work was done on time, a few customers trickling in periodically. It didn't take long for the little building to heat up once again as well, dampening his tousled, dark hair.

The door rattled open and closed, prying his brilliant blue eyes from his work. "Bane." If Alec remembered correctly, and the arrival nodded in affirmation.

He was dressed simply today, a basic white tunic over brown trousers - both still of rich-looking fabrics. His bag and arms, on the other hand, were still attached to his hips. Boots thudded gently against the floor as he approached the counter. "I'm here as I promised, Alexander. How's your work?"

The man in question rolled a ball of dough between cupped hands. "It's coming. Your order will be done tomorrow."

"Great. Thank you again, and -" he was interrupted by a slamming of the door, a woman in the doorway with knowing eyes on Bane. His attention flitted toward her quickly, demanding an answer.

It wouldn't be from her that he would receive one.

It would instead be shouts, cries, clashing metal, and crashing.

He muttered something inaudible under his breath before ordering a brisk, "Go!" Bane gestured toward her, his movements controlled, crisp, yet powerful. "Do what you need to do. I'll meet you there."

She nodded silently, no protest, before striding out of the store. The door banged shut in the same fiery.

Bane looked back toward him, a new indecipherable glint in his eyes. He paused for a moment, almost as if contemplating. Finally he acted. "Grab what you can and come with me," was all he said before rounding the counter, the surface that separated Alec from the customer. Alec from everything else. "We need to leave. They've come for Idris. There isn't much we can do."

"What do you mean?" the baker demanded, stationary. He could hear the clinging, the clanging, the screeching, the thumping outside among the rain, but that meant little at that moment. Why? Why was this happening to a little off-the-map town?

"I'll explain later, but you need to come. I won't force you by any means, but I can't guarantee your safety if you don't." He pulled an apron - the bakery's only clean one - from its hook and strode back toward the other side of the counter.

"And you can guarantee it if I do come?" Alec raised a questioning brow, skeptical.

That made Bane pause, his lips working to form the appropriate words. "Not exactly, but I can promise you you'll be significantly safer. We'll find somewhere new for you to live, but you face certain death staying." He began scooping some of the stale rolls and loaves into the apron, a makeshift sack.

Alec paused, uncertain, calculating, the sounds from outside working their way back into his thoughts. Did he have a choice? He peeked over to the window, the rain still pouring incessantly, but it never offered that good of a view - just some natural light. He peered back over to Bane, who was watching him, waiting for a response.

"I will pay you for these, but I need to know if you're coming," his voice, eyes, everything was growing increasingly impatient. Finally Alec nodded, slipping out of his apron as he approached Bane.

"Okay, let's go," Alec agreed, the cloth in hand, blue eyes to green. He would follow this Bane and, since he shared a small house with his sister and brothers out of town, he could probably persuade a rescue mission out of the man.

The start of a grin toyed at Bane's lips, it disappeared as quickly as it came as he handed the apron full of bread to the poor baker. He turned back toward the door and exited, and Alec, of course, followed, bracing himself for the splash of rain and the crash of a battle cacophony.

But he wasn't sure what he expected to _see_ outside, but what he encountered certainly wasn't it. Perhaps he was expecting there to be less blood, a few motionless bodies sprinkling the ground. Maybe he was anticipating there to be more blood, knee-high rivers that needed traversing. Whatever it was, he found something completely different.

Perhaps because he didn't think it would be so close to home - or home. Men and women not far down the street were staving off a horde of more strangers. The latter's movements were nearly inhuman, brutally strong, rugged, yet surprisingly agile. It was evident that his people stood very little chance, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the fight. It didn't help any that a symphony of clashes, of pained howls, of terrified sobs, and of sickening crunches bombarded his ears. Alec felt his heart stutter, and he jumped when he felt something - someone, grab his shoulder urgently.

"We need to go," he heard, yet the meaning didn't quite register. "Alexander." The hand tugged at his shoulder, and he turned his gaze toward the pair of newly acquainted eyes. They were the bizarre slitted ones, the ones that were that odd combination of green and yellow. How was that even possible?

It would be a previously-absent flash of lightning and a rather loud crack of thunder that would jolt him back to his senses. That's right: Idris was being attacked for whatever reason. So Alec moved a numb foot, stumbling, yet managing to remain on his feet. Bane observed him for a long moment, most likely assuring himself that the baker could remain upright, then tore off away from the battle.

Alec had no real choice but to maneuver himself clumsily after him.

He frequently shot his eyes over to Bane during their silent escape; he was quiet and thin-lipped, stepping lightly on the dirt road, highly alert. The man was carefully choosing their route, the baker concluded, and he followed him wordlessly, the makeshift sack clutched tighter and tighter in his hands. They were working away from the battle from the sounds of it, yet that changed very little.

And thankfully so.

A man lunged, sword in hand, a yell erupting from his large torso. Yet he stood very little chance as a light erupted - lightning perhaps? - forcing Alec's eyes closed. When he did finally blink them open, he did so tentatively, carefully. Their assailant was on the ground, Alec assumed dead, and Bane was looking to him in almost concern. Almost.

"Let's go," he stated after a moment, turning to depart once again on their escape.

"Wait. What happened?" Alec demanded once he got his voice to work properly.

Bane shot a glance back to his companion. "Now's not the time. I'll explain later if you're still interested. Now let's go."

"How do I know you're not going to dismember me or something?"

"Then you're dying no matter what you choose. I just happen to be proposing the most viable option for survival. It's your choice, really."

Alec hated it, he really did, but Bane did have a point. Yet the man was staring at the body, then peered once again to the baker.

"Can you work a sword or bow?" he pointed down toward the dead man's weapons.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. I can use both, but I'm better with a bow," he replied, readjusting the apron. How was he going to wield a weapon and carry the bread stash? But Bane just picked up both arms, strapped them to himself, and continued once again.

"I figure you'll probably need them as long as you'll be with us," he reasoned aloud. Alec wasn't entirely sure why, perhaps it was supposed to be comforting, perhaps it was supposed to be conversational. Whatever it was, he just allowed a noncommital grunt as he trailed.

—-

When the town was behind them, their paced slowed significantly. Luckily for them they ran into no more trouble, but behind them Alec could see small streams of smoke floating into the heavens. Not even the rain could quench the fires and torment; the images and sounds outside of the bakery were still engraved into his memory. His stomach sank as he watched columns, a reminder that his home was being destroyed, slaughtered. With that came a wave of anger, one that he allowed to bellow inside of him, swirl and stew. But he bit his dripping lip - there was nothing that could be done.

Well, save make sure his family was alive and well.

"Bane," he finally stated, his first words since the weapon discussion.

The man in question glanced back at him questioningly, a curious brow risen and his demeanor nearly turned around. "Hm?"

"I need to make a detour. My house isn't that far from here, and I need to make sure my siblings are safe," he said rapidly, eyes darting in its direction. It shouldn't take too long, and it should be far enough away not to compromise them. Not that it would have mattered - he would have gone with or without Bane.

But the man merely sighed after a moment's hesitation, nodding. "Fine, but it needs to be quick. We need put as much distance between us and Idris as possible, and we need to meet with Camille by nightfall."

Alec nodded. "It won't take long. It's not that far, and everyone should be home."

—-

It wasn't far at all, about 30 minutes out of the way and hidden by an increasing number of trees. What Bane thought of them, Alec wasn't sure. On one hand, he seemed more at ease with the extra cover, but he also seemed more alert due to the increased hiding spots. Yet their steps were cushioned by the extra foliage that inhabited the forest floor.

A snort from Bane and Alec found them right in front of his very home. "That isn't very nice," the latter grumbled as he stepped toward the door. Sure, it was small it could use some work, but it was certainly homey. Additionally, he could hear the typical sounds of his siblings within the tiny building, which calmed the increasing anxiety tugging at his stomach.

Alec pushed the door open and allowed the rest of his breath escape, one he wasn't aware he was holding. "Izzy."

The woman snapped her head in his direction and smiled. "Alec! You're home early and… saturated, and ohhhh!" It grew drastically wider. "You've brought someone with you! Who might this be?"

"I like her," Bane concluded with a nod, a few droplets falling from his chin and earning a slightly confused look from Alec. Wasn't he pressing him moments before about being hasty and serious? Well, the latter hadn't been outright stated, but he thought it had been at least _implied_.

"Izzy," started Alec again, returning his attention to his bubbling sister. "Where are Jace and Max? We have to go."

She raised a brow, although she sobered significantly. "Why? What happened? Where to?"

Alec opened his mouth to explain, not quite sure where he was going to start, but Bane spoke over him. It was a blessing more than anything, really.

"Your nice little town Idris won't exist tomorrow, there's a chance your house won't, and I'm pretty much your only option if you wish to survive. Your brother's still alive." He counted off the reasons on his long fingers and smiled at her in false cheeriness. "It's your choice, really, but please don't make me leave your beautiful brother to certain death. He's truly a work of art."

Alec coughed just as a "Thank you" sounded from one of the three doorways. "I know we just met, and I'm flattered, but I'm not interested. I guess you could say you're not exactly my type."

Bane crinkled his nose slightly. "Nah. You're too conventional. Anyway, I suppose you should come with us, too. How many of you are there?"

"Four. Where's Max?" Alec decided to chime in, scanning the room for a trace of the youngest of the four.

"Asleep," replied Jace lazily, leaned against a wall. "Now why should we come with you? Our parents did teach us about stranger danger."

"I can assure you I'm the least dangerous stranger you'll meet in the near future. Now seriously, get Max, grab what you need, and let's go. We've spent more time here than we should have."

Alec nodded, starting toward his shared room with Max, leaving the other two to stare at Bane suspiciously. They could be filled in later - as would he - but right now they needed more distance and to find that Camille person.

—-

Except that Camille didn't show up even long after nightfall, which seemed to put Bane on edge. The rain had subsided, luckily, and over a roll he recounted what had happened earlier on that day, which allowed Alec's siblings to be semi-up to date, but left him none the wiser. Who were those people? Why were they attacking Idris? They could have been pillagers, seeking territory, or attempting to make a political statement; those were certainly three possibilities.

Abruptly Bane stood, a sharp sound in the thoughtful and tense silence. "Alexander, your sword and bow are by some bags hidden in the bush. Grab only those, and leave everything else alone. I'm going to search for Camille and see if there are any survivors or salvageable supplies. I assume you can manage yourself and this troupe while I'm gone? There shouldn't be any trouble."

Alec took a moment to digest the information then nodded.

"Hey! I don't need anyone to manage me!"

Isabelle nearly smacked Jace. "Now isn't exactly the time for your snark!"

"I will be back by morning at latest. Don't stay up for me, but make sure there is someone on watch."

Once again Alec nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"Good. Take care!"

After Bane retreated into the forest, Jace let out a low chuckle. Amusement danced in his eyes, a fiery partner for the small flames lapping up toward the sky. "It would figure you would find the weirdo in this mess." He leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. "I suppose we're going to have to wait and see what happens. Hopefully he finds us all a quaint little house, and then we can live happily ever after."

Alec snorted. "I never thought quaint fit us, much less you." He glanced over to his sister and brother. Max had fallen asleep long ago, shortly after the true briefing of the day's events. Isabelle, on the other hand, was ready to contribute to the conversation.

And that she did.

"That's because it doesn't. A quaint house wouldn't match his ego or contain it. The poor thing wouldn't stand a chance." A teasing grin graced the trio with an appearance.

"You wound me so!" A hand to his heart in mock hurt, Jace gasped.

"Drama queen," Alec muttered, yet loud enough for the a certain party to hear.

"At least I pull it off."

—-

The fire that crackled joyously amidst the heated explanations, the warm teasing, and cooling energy had long ago ebbed into faintly glowing embers. They barely gave off heat - not unless Alec placed his hands within inches of specimens - but they allowed him something to watch as the wind passed, whispering through the leaves. His ears would serve him better than his eyes he knew; the stars and moon were obstructed by clouds, plunging the world into near darkness. Yet he didn't risk reigniting the fire - not if it meant possibly giving away their position.

So Alec sighed, bow resting at his side, bored and his thoughts a mess. His parents stressed the importance of learning to use a sword and bow - not that he ever understood why - but he went along much like Isabelle and Jace did. Those two, however, seemed to excel at it much more than he did. That didn't stop him from discovering his affinity with a bow, though, and a hobby that would allow him to relieve stress when need be. That wasn't to say that he was terrible with close combat, he was quite skilled with a sword, but Isabelle took to her whip very quickly and Jace with whatever he could get his hands on. Alec would just need to learn to keep his head when confronted with such situations.

Yet perhaps those skills would prove themselves useful in the near feature. Speaking of which, he supposed he could use the time to analyze their situation and plan some possible routes of action. Their town had basically been demolished for no reason known to him or his siblings, although he did wonder if Bane knew more than he allowed. He wouldn't inquire anytime soon, they needed him for the time being, but that question would linger longer than it probably should have.

Bane did however state that he was going to find them someplace new, and he could hold him to that, but if that were to happen, what would his siblings and Alec do after that? If not, how would they proceed?

Alec shifted, his feet prickling with the sensation of reestablished blood flow. Perhaps it would be best to plan for worst case scenario first: in which Bane did not present them with a new suitable home. They had very little of value with them that they were willing to sell, a detrimental lack of foresight earlier, but they did possess some marketable skills. Isabelle was a highly skilled seamstress for her age as well as a way for weedling her way into the heart of anyone she pleased; she would likely be able to find an apprenticeship wherever she tried. Jace was graced by brute strength, something his figure showed subtly. While his figure was lean and thin, highly defined and toned muscles could be observed clearly where exposed, permitting him to perform very laborious tasks with ease (and allowed his already monstrous head to expand even more). Max was young enough yet that he could take up whatever he pleased, although it would be a while yet before he could bring in any steady income. Alec himself, finally, was an experienced baker.

They would surely be able to find jobs within a large enough town, and they would certainly be able to find acceptable lodging and hopefully be able to pay for the first month or so with whatever they would be able to save.

Best case scenario would be searching for jobs with a place to stay already.

A satisfied smile tugged at Alec's lips. It wouldn't be home, not right away, but it would be a start. And after being settled in, they would be able to send word to their parents that they were safe and of their whereabouts.

It may not have been foolproof, and it may not have been the best plan Alec had ever come up with, but it was comforting nonetheless. There was some semblance of a path before him, of a future. If nothing else, though, he would serve to make sure that the three sleeping near him would be as safe and happy as possible.

—-

A very disgruntled Alec was woken early the next morning by something nudging at his shoulder. He swatted at it, vainly hoping that it would give up its (not very) ferocious fight. Of course, it only made that source of irritation and consciousness more persistent.

"Go away." He attempted to cease the pestering by moving his shoulder mere inches, but that great effort did nothing more than produce a sigh from the bringer-of-annoyance and one final shove.

This woke Alec up as his torso was twisted in a way that didn't agree much with the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Then get up. Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd have put you on the fire. You're like a log." The voice was clearly Jace's, although an odd mix of amusement and exasperation was laced in it. "Anyway, there was this woman here. She said she was here on behalf of the weird, fancy guy. Bane, was it?" His voice dropped slightly in mock formality.

Alec grumpily nodded his head, sufficiently awake to send his brother a glare as he did so. Jace, however, seemed oblivious much to his groggy dismay.

"Well, she was here, and she said he'd be back soon. He's tying up some loose ends, whatever that means. I'm assuming this means they also crossed paths." Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Jace continued speaking. "I know I'm genius; you don't have to comment on my amazing reasoning skills."

"I wasn't going to comment on your 'amazing reasoning skills'," grumbled Alec, finally pulling himself up into a sitting position. "I was going to comment on your arrogance and you knack for getting on nerves."

"What can I say? It's a package deal. Now get up, sleepy head. Breakfast."

With that Jace popped easily back up onto his feet.

"Breakfast" wasn't anything special; it consisted of a roll each to hopefully tie them over until Bane returned. He had restricted them from searching the bags, and one likely held something edible, so the resigned themselves to fairly meaningless chatter.

They had somehow managed to land on the topic of whether ticks can hibernate or not when Bane finally returned, fatigue written in his body language and face. His shoulders were sloped, dark circles hung under his eyes, and his already startling plain clothes (compared to the first day) where dishevelled. He still motioned for the four to rise to their feet when he stopped before them.

"I hope Camille found you." His voice was filled with the same exhaustion.

"She did, and it was a lovely discussion." Sarcasm dripped lightly from Jace's voice at the last part of his sentence.

"That's good news," Bane concluded to himself, then he ran a hand through his untamed hair. "Now if you could give me a moment to freshen up, we'll be embarking on a wonderful journey shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Hello, all!_

_How are you?_

_Here's chapter 2, and I'm going to try to update this weekly, so we'll see how that goes. On that note, I will most likely be unable to update next week, so I hope to have chapter 3 up either by the end of this week or the very beginning of next week (most likely the latter, though). So this chapter will be rather short because it's some fun set-up stuff, and I'm not quite happy with it, but that's okay. I'm having a lot of fun writing Magnus's and Jace's banter and Alec's miffed disposition with it._

_Now onward!_

_I'm still in search of a beta, and constructive criticism is wonderful!_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, and this covers the last chapter, too (since I forgot to place one of these lovely disclaimers there). Then again, it should be fairly obvious I don't own anything. Anyway!_

_Seriously now, onward!_

_**VVVVV**_

Clouds loomed overhead, dark, ominous, and threatening, yet never releasing the showers among the pack of five travelling below. They were headed north, all of them knew that, but where exactly only the head knew. He would turn his travel-weary face back toward the four trailing, reassuring himself that none of them were straggling. And when he was satisfied that everyone was maintaining pace, he would turn his slitted eyes back toward the horizon, one that had long ago thinned of trees and was now procuring mountains. At some points or others, the smallest would ride the back of one of his siblings, exhausted. At other times he would be eagerly bouncing up ahead, pestering the poor leader with a barrage of questions. Yet he didn't seem to mind - and when he did, he would answer with indirect responses, riddles, or turn the question on the boy himself.

The clouds would chuckle to themselves while observing, would discuss among themselves the fate of this travellers. This, of course, set the following four on edge; they would look to the sky frequently, almost with worry. Occasionally a cloud would burst with laughter, tears running from its eyes, sending those of the travellers off to another distant horizon. This would puzzle the seemingly fluffy beings, but they would watch on with interest, chatter, and chuckle.

"It's going to rain still, isn't it?"

The voice slurred groggily in Alec's ear, laced with fatigue. He readjusted his hold on his younger brother, resulting in a bounce and a small squeak.

"Probably," replied Alec honestly, turning his head just enough to catch a glimpse of Max, his eyes drooping and head limp on his shoulder.

Alec returned his eyes to the figurative path in front of them; a rush of air and his hair tickling his cheek alerted Alec that Max had just sighed, most likely out of disdain. He probably already knew the answer, he was a smart kid, but Alec presumed he was hoping for a different answer.

And it wouldn't be too long after that it did start sprinkling, and Max would be back on his own feet by then. The grass would be squelching loudly under their feet, the scent of rain and electricity growing stronger with each passing minute. Bane's pace would be quickening as the storm grew closer and closer, and the clouds' banter grew louder and louder.

"I wish Mr. Fancy Pants could magically produce a nice, little shelter," Jace remarked snidely at one point, which earned an amused snort from the man in question. He wasn't, of course, supposed to hear, but Alec and Jace from then on presumed that he must have cat-like hearing to go with those cat-like eyes. Maybe he was part cat.

That would be a theory they would have to keep in mind.

"You could have brought something to protect yourself from the rain, but nooo," retorted Bane as he shot a glare back to Jace. "And what do you think I am? Magic?"

"You might as well be."

Bane snorted, eyes returning to the road in front of them. "I know I may seem otherworldly, exotic, and mystical, but I assure you that I'm completely human. Then again, I am bewitching."

This time the snort came from Jace, which earned yet another sharp glance from Bane.

"Don't mock me. I am much too majestic to mock."

This earned him a roll of the eyes from his new adversary, yet they remained silent. That would be, at least, until about an hour later. Bane would still be at the head, leading the way with unfaltering steps, Alec not terribly far behind, and Isabelle and Max chatting away in the back. Jace would join them at a later point.

But Bane would slow his stride just enough to allow Alec to catch him, a blink of surprise a the latter found himself at his side.

"You slowed," Alec stated flatly, although Bane picked up his quick pace right after the observation.

"Did. Not anymore."

Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes, yet fell in stride with the hastened gait. Bane, on the other hand, exhaled deeply and set the other with a now serious, fixed look.

"How are you holding up?"

Alec blinked, momentarily stunned, then worked his mouth to find words. How should he even answer? How did he feel? At this point he wasn't sure - it hadn't really hit him to be honest. A sort of numbness had grabbed tight onto his stomach and refused to let go, although he was awaiting the impending punch with trepidation.

Alec blinked yet again, bit his lower lip in worry. How were the other three handling the situation? Jace was all snark as usual, Isabelle filled with the same fire, and Max seemed as curious as ever (when he wasn't passed out).

"I'm fine," he finally started, enunciating his words with precision. Glancing back over to Bane, yet another question struck him. "I have a question."

Bane quirked a brow in curiosity, but gave him the invitation to continue. So Alec did.

"Why did you save me, and why did you let me get those three?"

Bane produced another long sigh, gave a sidelong glance to Alec, who fidgeted under the gaze.

"I suppose you could say I found you too pretty to let die," he supplied after a few long moments with a small shrug, "and now I have to find you and your circus a new home. Although I'm sure your circus might be missing someone by the end." He crinkled his nose in (what Alec assumed was) mock disgust.

Alec, for whatever reason, found the statement much funnier than it likely was intended to be. He laughed. Perhaps it was everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours playing with his brain, perhaps it was fatigue from a long day's walk, perhaps it was the rain threatening overhead, the sheer absurdity of the reasoning, or a mixture of the listed variables or even something unmentioned.

When he did take a peek at Bane, he observed a mix of amusement and something else. Whatever it was, he couldn't quite pinpoint it, and the numbness would consume the nagging that would otherwise linger in the back of his mind.

"You think I'm joking, kid," he teased, a glint in his eye.

This prompted Alec to grimace. "Don't call me 'kid'."

And Bane laughed. "Fine, nephilim."

And Alec felt a heat crawl up his neck, meandering toward his cheek and ears. He shot his eyes to the mountainous horizon ahead of them; Bane chuckled.

"I'm surprised. You're familiar with nephilim?"

Alec nodded, eyes not once budging from a smaller mountain nearly hidden among the taller, nearer ones. How he would give anything to be so wondrously hidden. "Yes. Our parents would tell us stories about an angel named Raziel and his descendents. Any child of an angel and a human is a nephilim."

He wasn't quite sure where the explanation was coming from, yet it spilled from his mouth before he could think. "That was before they left for work reasons; Max still enjoys them. We'll have to tell them we're okay when we have the chance to." Perhaps it was some way to cope with the embarrassment that was clawing still at his cheeks.

Bane gave an approving grunt, eyes still on the baker at his side.

"Anyway, my name is Alec." He turned his eyes back to Bane, the heat still residing in his cheeks and ears, yet wanting to make a point.

"Well, Alec, your blue eyes betray you." Bane smiled triumphantly has Alec huffed, returning his mentioned gaze once again to the horizon.

And it was then that a loud crack crashed over the pack, flashing them a warning, and heralding in a downpour of rain. Alec found the rain refreshing and cooling, allowing his reddened face to return to its normal, pale self quickly. Another, on the other hand, sounded a groan behind the two, obviously displeased with the fulfilled threat of rain.

Bane, however, much to the dismay of the certain a certain individual (which in turn meant Bane's own pleasure), trudged forward in spite of the frigid, battering sheets. He would later argue that they had very little choice; they were too far from any shelter whether it be a house, a town, or even a natural cover, and they had no means of protecting themselves for long. He would note to purchase something of use in the next town they come across, and when asked about the bags, he would reply that there was nothing helpful in there.

And so they marched forward, the thought of a fire later that night warming them enough to travel on. Soon their boots squelched against the grass, the mud, and their clothes clung to their body. Isabelle and Jace commenced with idle chatter, nothing of import to keep their minds off their soaked condition.

Alec just kept his eyes ahead of them, hoping silently that something would sprout up in the distance, water dripping from his plastered hair and streaming down his nose, his cheeks, his neck. He could taste it as it wound around to his lips; he licked them.

The clouds continued to merrily water them like seedlings, hoping to watch them grow larger, stronger, and flourish. Yet it would only stunt their progress, slowing their pace as their feet grew sore from the wetness, as the mud attempted to glue their feet to the soil, and as the cold permeated their skin and wormed into their bones.

And so when Bane halted them under a tree, one that managed to block only some of the rain, the four trailing him nearly cried in relief. It wasn't perfect by any means, but it certainly was an improvement and an opportunity to rest. At this point, none of them really cared if the ground they collapsed into a sit on had long ago been transformed into mud; their pants were already caked in it, and they were soaked enough as it was.

Bane, unlike his new companions, wandered around the perimeters, piquing Alec's interest. Yet he didn't rise to his feet to inquire; he was content with merely observing. The man was scurry around in the rain, seemingly unaffected by it, and plucking what seemed like little sticks from the ground.

_Oh._

_He's going to attempt to build a fire, isn't he?_

Alec mentally berated himself for his slow wits; neither the situation nor the rain could affect him like that. He had to keep his head. So he shook his head, droplets flying as he did so, hoping to banish the fuzziness that had invaded it.

_Good luck when everything is that wet._

Yet, with some magic beyond the baker's comprehension, Bane did manage to light the fire and scavenge a sufficient amount of wood. How he had managed to do so was far beyond him. The warm now engulfing him was what mattered, and he wouldn't question how it got there.

Perhaps death back in Idris would have been more merciful than the clouds.

So his siblings and he crept closer and closer to the kind fire, hoping that it could take some of the wet ache that started to take hold of their bodies. Why hadn't they had the foresight to bring something to protect them from the rain? Why didn't Bane have something to protect himself from the rain?

Alec sighed. That was enough thinking for the day; there were too many questions nagging at him, and he wasn't quite ready to face them yet. So he crept even closer to the fire, relishing the heat that climbed up his arms and enveloped him.

"How far are we from civilization?"

Alec blinked over to Isabelle, who was intently watching Bane as he scavenged through one of his bags. He followed her gaze as they awaited an answer.

"We should arrive later tomorrow with the setback, but I know of a town that can take better care of you. So we'll only stay there for a night or two." He continued shoveling through some items that were clanging together, not pausing once as he spoke. "Although when we get there, I want you to follow my words to a T, understood?"

This prompted him to glance up, slitted irises flicking between the four staring at him. He didn't offer an explanation nor seemed inclined to, so no one pressed (although it appeared as though Jace was dying to). Instead they nodded, curiosity piqued.

"Good. Now keep making use of my fire. I didn't slave over it for nothing."

The clouds did decide to relent, deeming the group satisfactorily nourished and ready to shoot up. They would watch on in eagerness, wishing to watch them grow faster and obstructing the moon and stars. Yet they would pay little heed to their pleas and attempts to shine through.

Yet the fire would be the one allowed to continue to crackle on, supplying them with light and warmth. The clouds could do nothing; they had tried to extinguish it, the magic that attracting the humans like honey. Yet they were unable to succeed, and miserably lost.

So they resorted to sighing in despair, their breath rustling through the leaves on the trees, the grass below their objects of interest. Occasionally one seemed to shiver under one of those sighs, yet they dismissed it. It couldn't be so, yet they crept closer to the age-induced dying flames or one another.

And that carried on throughout the night.

And Alec would awaken to stiff joints that he would attempt to work out. So he would bend his fingers first, cringing at what was likely to come with some of the larger joints. Much to his delight, they weren't as severe as he was anticipating, yet they were still sore enough to make him grimace. He was probably going to feel it for most of the day.

So he rose to a sitting position, rubbed his eyes. Bane was already awake he knew, and the man moved to wake the resented figure beside him rather unpleasantly and in a fashion that allowed him to use mud.

Desiring to remain out of the conflict that was sure to ensue, Alec made to wake his sister in a much more gentle manner. A shake to the shoulder and pronouncing her name a couple of times worked to rouse her, and the same was true for Max.

Jace, on the other hand, ended covered in mud and thoroughly disgruntled.

At least he was awake.

And Bane tossed them rolls that were somehow still dry. Alec wasn't sure how or why, but he wasn't about ready to question it. He was bound to at some later point, but dry food was too much of a blessing to analyze.

So he bit into it, relishing the one dry luxury in his life at the moment that quenched a pang in his stomach he only realized existed.

"We should reach a small town by sunset tomorrow provided we don't run into any incidents," Bane supplied, not bothering with a roll of his own. Perhaps he ate earlier; he had already been awake. "That means no trouble making," a pointed look toward Jace. "I want a warm, dry bed tonight."

The man in question huffed indignantly, took a large bite out of his roll.

"I would never!"

Disbelief was alight in Bane's face, and he responded with a mere "Uh huh" before rising to his feet. His next words would address his herd as a whole. "Get ready quickly. We should be going as soon as we can."

It didn't take any of them long to be prepared for the road again. With the thought of indoors, of a bed, of dryness, of food other than those rolls, there was a spark in their cold, aching feet. To make matters better, the clouds just looked on, content that their little sproutlings were moving once again (a few had feared their deaths and wailed thunderously).

And they did indeed make it by sunset, but barely. Like the day before, there had been chatter among the flock, but it was limited the next. Perhaps it was fatigue or discomfort; perhaps it was a mix of the two. Whatever the case, the trip passed with less talk, but it passed nonetheless.

And that brought joy to the five.

The door creaked open into an inn, the redolence of burnt wood, ale, and dinner drawing them into the building, beckoning them. Behind them was a town larger than Idris, Alec hadn't caught the name, but likely not much bigger. Bane had informed them priorly that it was the last before the mountains and, although there were a few within them, they were few and far between. So whatever they would need for that leg of the trip, they would have to buy in the appearingly-hospitable town.

And the people seemed nice thus far, too.

"Hello," greeted a man, stout and plump behind the battered, wooden counter. His cheeks were pink, perhaps a mix of the heat, his complexion, and his work. Alec also wondered if he hadn't snuck quite a few sips while on the job.

"Hello." Bane's voice dripped with a formal politeness, a sort of politeness that Alec wondered was present when he entered the bakery for the first time. "Do you have two rooms available? Preferably near each other."

The man barked a laughter, although Alec wasn't sure Bane was trying to be funny. Was there something amusing?

"Of course I do! There aren't many trying to cross this side of the mountains, and for good reason. The wet season brings a lot of snow in the higher altitudes, so it's practically a suicide mission."

_Oh._

"Fantastic. We'll take them," Bane decided aloud with a sure nod.

The man leaned forward, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the five. "Tell me you aren't going to try it."

Bane merely grinned cheerily. "I've done it numerous times before, I can do it again. I just have company this time."

The man stared at Bane with thinly veiled incredulousness, a disapproving grunt sounding as he bent to find the keys. "Very well," was all he stated as he returned, the very objects in hand. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Bane continued with his happy smile, plucking the keys from the innkeeper. "Thanks. I'll pay when we leave?"

The mad nodded, lips pressed tautly together.

Alec lay on the bed, clothes hung up around the room to dry completely. Bane had stopped by earlier with a gloriously dry tunic and equally amazingly not-wet pair of pants. So he donned them, subsequently hanging his filthy, frigid clothes to dry. And Bane seemed pleased, mentioning that the tunic brought out the blue in his eyes, prompting him to stammer dumbly, and departing. Yet Alec couldn't complain too much - it wasn't a _startling_, eye-scorching blue. Bane's clothes, on the other hand, were all reds, golds, and of a richer fabric; he had obviously washed right away and changed. Not that Alec could blame him, but he also seemed to take great pride in his appearance.

Alec rolled onto his side on the bed.

He would have to wash the articles that were hanging, his preferred clothing above all.

He sighed. It was time to rehash the brief, professional discussion that had transpired right after locating the rooms.

_"Listen to me, and listen to me closely. If anything happens, anything at all, we meet just off the path by the base of the mountains, okay? We'll have a path to follow now, and it shouldn't be hard to find."_

_Bane looked them all in the eye, making sure he was understood._

_"I don't want any of you staying behind for anything, and you listen to any order I may give you."_

He buried his face in the pillow, inhaling the scents of linen and must. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, but what had he gotten his siblings and him into? Alec grumbled to himself, not to form any coherent words or thoughts, but as a means of grounding before he over-thought anything.

It was quite the sticky situation.

The door clicking open and shut tugged Alec out of his reverie, silencing him as he turned his gaze toward the newcomer.

"Hello, Jace." He turned his face back into the pillow.

"The rain and walk shouldn't have taken that much out of you," he half-teased, plopping down on the bed beside him. "We're all downstairs. You should come join us."

Alec mumbled something into the pillow about awkward social gatherings, and Jace just laughed.

"You hang in the tavern with Isabelle and me all the time!"

He turned his head to give Jace a pointed look. "That's different."

And so Jace smacked Alec on the back, ordering an "Up, up!" and forcing him out of the room.

"Oh, hey! Look at what the cat dragged in!"

Isabelle beamed at the two joining them at the table, their backs toward a rich, hot fire. Bane turned his slitted eyes up as well, grinning once again at what Alec assumed was that contrast between his eyes and shirt, so he averted the former.

"And let me tell you, it was _drag_," Jace lamented dramatically, sighing to further emphasize his display.

Alec sent him a sidelong glance, and then he plopped down. A drink was promptly place between his hands, thank the gods.

"It wasn't _that_ much of a fight," he mumbled, taking a sip shortly afterward. He was going to need it.

"Let me tell you, he can be vicious."

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "You haven't even seen the start of it."

Bane peeked over at Isabelle, and his words would render her paralyzed with laughter. "So are they brothers or are they lovers?" Alec wasn't entirely sure if he was earnestly trying be quiet or be heard, but that didn't stop him from nearly spitting his mouthful onto the table.

The smirk Bane sported after was answer enough.

For a moment Alec wanted to curse Bane, curse his charm, curse his wits, and curse everything about him.

"You only wish you've seen as much of him as I have, and as brothers, of course." Curse Jace's smirk, too.

"Of course I do."

"That's it. I'm leaving."

Alec moved to rise to his feet, but Jace was much too quick for him; he rooted him to the seat. It would, however, be his sister that would speak.

"Oh, no you don't. You just got here."

Curse everything.

The next day involved hunting for supplies. Extra layers, extra food, fire materials, rain protection, and so on; Bane had given them a list and quite the sachet of coins. Alec was shocked at first, staring at him with widened eyes, whereas Isabelle seemed to float; Bane just shooed them along to carry out the errands so he could do his own thing.

Whatever that was.

So, with the list in hand, the brother and sister found themselves meandering up and down the town streets in search of the necessary shops.

"You know," started Isabelle as they turned, unsatisfied by any of the options presented on the previous street, "I kinda like that Bane. He's an interesting guy, sure, and I have quite a few questions about him, but he's interesting."

Alec replied with a noncommittal sound. Sure, Bane was "interesting", and he did kind of like him if he were to be honest, but they hadn't really _known_ him for that long.

"And let me tell you one thing: he is attractive." Isabelle's tone wasn't swooning, but instead held a level of advising. So Alec chuckled, obviously amused by her implications (if he understood them correctly). "Listen, I know you've only known him for, what, four days now? But he is obviously interested. Pay attention a bit more."

This prompted Alec to laugh some more yet flush, but that thought would linger in the back of his mind and nag at him. He always interpreted the man's jokes and statements as teasing, not displaying some sort of "interest". Then again, he had never been the most apt at the art of securing someone's eye nonetheless detecting or responding when evidence existed.

"Heed my words!" Isabelle warned, yet sending him a cheery smile. She returned her eyes back toward the street and cheered. "General store! Let's go!"

And she tore off, leaving Alec in the pondering dust.

The store was a curious place, trinkets with unknown functions, decorations from lands far away, and just being an unfamiliar store pulled at Alec's eyes. They danced from product to product, shelf to shelf, and finally the store manager who Isabelle was in the process of chatting up.

"So do you know of any good places where we can find weapons?" Alec caught her sister saying, and he blinked over at her, mildly startled.

Then he supposed they would be useful if they ran into any trouble again; they already had, and their weapons from home probably wouldn't last long in an actual fight. They were too old and used, and they really hadn't been made for combat.

The store manager paused, thoughtful. Her dark eyes toward the ceiling, her caramel-colored hand tapping at her chin. When she spoke, her consonants were carefully enunciated into a light accent. "There are three shops in the town, but I would recommend the one on the east side. The smith there is a cranky old fellow, but his work makes up for whatever trouble you might face talking to him." She pushed an ebony lock from her shoulder.

Isabelle nodded, digesting every word. They were going to make a stop there, Alec knew, but he still wasn't about to complain. They were going to be ready.

"Great! Thank you! We'll be sure to check it out! We just now need a couple of things. Alec, where's the list?"

Alec dug into his pocket, the paper crinkling under his fingers, and pulled it out. Isabelle promptly snatched it from his fingers. She flattened it and handed it to the other woman.

"What can we buy here, and where else should we go for everything else?"

The woman pursed her lips, reading the list twice over. "You can find most of the stuff here, but the clothes you would be better off finding at the seamstress's and the food at the butcher and baker." She rose her deep chocolate eyes to the duo. "Give me a few minutes to collect everything."

As it turned out, the man was much crochitier than either had anticipated, yet his selection from already-made weapons was astounding. The craftsmanship was incomparable, and both lamented the fact that they couldn't stay there long enough to commission something. Maybe they could return someday.

Isabelle found herself content with a whip and two beautiful, balanced, and sharp daggers. The price was steep, yes, but the list told her to arm herself and with quality; the cost didn't matter.

The butcher, baker, and seamstress were much more pleasant. Isabelle and each specialist chatted away merrily as Alec examined the merchandise, occasionally pulled helplessly into the conversation. Mostly it was his sister's fault, but sometimes the worker had a question for him.

Not that he minded; it was just that his thoughts were starting to wander elsewhere once again.

Maybe there was something to help banish them.

When the two returned to the inn, sacks in hand and orders placed, they were surprised to find a familiar crowd huddled around a table. Perhaps it was because they expected two of the members to be out yet, one to be asleep, and there was a final one Alec recognized but had no name for.

"Alexander! Isabelle!" Bane cried out, pleased with their return, beckoning them forward.

Alec glanced over at the woman, the one that seemed ever so familiar. Where had he seen her?

"I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine. I know I've mentioned her before, but only Jace has had the real honor of meeting her."

That's right.

It was the woman that ran into the baker that day.

It was Camille, his friend, but he didn't think they'd see her again quite so soon.

She smiled, watching the two with obvious amusement. "I would have stuck around longer the other night to actually meet you two, but I had business I needed to finish. That's not to say I won't stick around here long, but I figure I should at least give an actual goodbye before leaving."


End file.
